


Such Wow. Many Normal. Very Oops.

by paintedbluerose



Series: Whumptober [28]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Injury, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Non-Graphic Violence, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Violence, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Zuko (Avatar) whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbluerose/pseuds/paintedbluerose
Summary: After declared a traitor in Ba Sing Se, Firelord Ozai feels Zuko is accident prone and must be protected. Zuko feels Ozai is claiming abuse as accidents and protection as a cell.Day 28 of Whumptober theme: Such wow. Many normal. Very oops.Prompts: accidents, hunting season, mugged
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Whumptober [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950010
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Such Wow. Many Normal. Very Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I’m not going to lie and say this is good. I don’t even know if it makes sense. I’m tired from no sleep and I’m annoyed from work and stupid coworkers.
> 
> Basically, Zuko was declared traitor at Ba Sing Se because he fought Azula but was captured. Ozai says he’s had accidents which is just Ozai being a dick. And yeah... whatever.

Zuko felt the comfort of a soft bed which made no sense as the last thing he remembered was being on a ship with Azula. On the way back from Ba Sing Se. As a traitor to the Fire Nation. Waking up in a comfortable bed was not how a traitor usually woke up.

He started to stretch and realized he couldn’t move. Opening his eyes, he saw his wrists in chains above his head, attached to the bedpost. Though he attempted to wiggle his fingers, they didn’t move. He must be chi-blocked.

“My traitorous son is awake.” Zuko felt his heart stop in fear as he searched for his father. Ozai sat in a chair by the window, Azula standing behind him. Both had the same smirks on their face which meant trouble for Zuko. “I’m so glad you’re safe now.”

“No you’re not.”

“You may not remember son, but you were in a bit of an accident. It seems there was a storm while you were at sea. I’m told lightning hit your cabin.”

“I’m not stupid. It wasn’t a storm.”

“Poor Zuzu. You were in so much pain. Ty Lee couldn’t stand to see you like that. She blocked your chi so you wouldn’t have to feel any pain.”

“That’s not how that works.”

“Thankfully the doctors have been so helpful in making sure you wouldn’t feel any pain. The past week all you’ve done is lay there. Not moving. It’s amazing what will happen when the Fire Lord demands something.”

“What... what did you do?” Zuko could feel his heart race. He couldn’t move. He hadn’t been able to move in a week. There’s no way chi-blocking from Ty Lee would last this long.

“I did what was best for my son. You were injured. I couldn’t have you run around causing more problems.”

“You don’t care about me. You probably never have.”

Ozai shrugged. “You were the worthless one.”

“What did you do?” Zuko repeated.

“Drugged you. Temporarily paralyzed you.”

“Then why am I chained?”

Ozai smiled and walked towards Zuko. “It’s easier to drag you around like that.” He yanked on Zuko’s chains, removing them from the wall.

Ozai walked out the room while still holding onto the chains. Zuko was dragged behind Ozai and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

When Ozai reached stairs he kicked Zuko down. “Zuko seems to be a little accident prone lately.” Ozai laughed as Zuko tumbled down the steps.

Zuko groaned as he landed at the bottom. Feeling was starting to come back to his body which was great except now he could feel all the pain. He couldn’t move enough to get up though.

“Poor Zuko.” Ozai grabbed him by his hair. “Having all kinds of accidents.” He slammed Zuko into the wall. “He should be more careful.” Slam. “Can’t have everyone know how clumsy the Prince is.” Another slam.

“It’s not me!” Zuko snarled. “I’m not having accidents. It’s your fault.”

Ozai tsked. “I thought you said you were smart. It’s not smart to go against your Fire Lord. You remember your lesson?”

Ozai continued to drag Zuko to the bunker below the Palace. Each time there were stairs, Zuko had “an accident” and fell down the stairs. If he spoke up, he was slammed into the wall. Bruises decorated his body. His leg was twisted in an unnatural way from falling so many times. By the time they reached a cell within the bunker, the drugs paralyzing Zuko wore off and pain increased. It hurt to move. It hurt to breathe. He almost wished he was still drugged.

Ozai tossed him in a cell and had two guards stand by the door. “The Prince has been getting into too many accidents. It’s best if he stays here for the time being. Alone. Away from everyone else.”

~~~~

Weeks, or months (Zuko couldn’t feel the sun and couldn’t tell how long he’d been down there) later, there was more activity. The halls seemed to buzz with movement. The ground seemed to shake. Zuko didn’t care. He couldn’t move anyway so it didn’t matter.

The door was ripped open and there stood four figures he hadn’t seen in so long. “Sparky? Is that you?”

“Zuko? Nephew?” Uncle moved closer to Zuko, looking at his beaten and broken body. “What happened?”

“I had a few accidents.” Zuko snorted. “The Fire Lord feels I’m too accident prone. This is for my safety.”

Anger flashed over Iroh’s eyes and disappeared as quick as it came. “Why don’t you come with us. Miss Katara can heal you from any... accidents you’ve had.” 


End file.
